The present invention relates to electronic component sockets for mounting and connecting a packaged electronic component, such as an IC, LSI, or hybrid electronic circuit, on a printed circuit board.
Japanese U.M. Patent Application Kokai No. 63-13666 discloses an electronic component socket of such a type as described above. The connection structure of this socket includes a connector frame with a plurality of channels provided on each side. A plurality of leads of an electronic component are placed in the channels for connection to conductors of the connector, which are connected to the pads on a printed circuit board. A retainer member has a plurality of legs inserted into apertures of a printed circuit board to press the leads of the electronic component against the conductors via special spring members.
The above electronic component socket, however, has the following disadvantages.
(1) The retainer member made to enclose the entire connector increases the entire socket size and height thus failing to meet a demand for a compact, low-profile socket.
(2) The apertures provided on a printed circuit board for receiving the legs of the socket limit the design of a wiring pattern on the PCB, resulting in the reduced mounting density.
(3) The special spring members placed between the retainer member and the leads increase the number of components, resulting in the higher unit manufacturing cost.
(4) The retainer member and the spring members press the leads of an electronic component against the surfaces of conductors only in a vertical direction thus causing no cleaning effect between the leads and the conductors. As a result, when an oxide film or dirt is accumulated on the conductors while the socket is not used, the increased contact resistance can cause poor contact between the leads and the conductors.